Just Another Gamble
by Lizzie9
Summary: Elliots divorce forces him and Olivia to come terms with their relationship, which is easier said than done, depsite help from inside the squad. After ultimatums from each other and Cragen, things seems bleak, until a dangerous serial rapist unites them
1. Chapter 1

Title: Just Another Gamble

Author: Sara and Lizzie

Rating: M, Just to be safe

Disclaimer: We don't own Law And Order: Special Vicitims Unit. If we did, our favorite dectectives would be together. We don't own anything that we mention in the story that is owned by anyone else.

**Author's Note: We've wanted to write an SVU story for a long time, but we've been slightly intimidated. So we want you to know a few things about this story: 1) We are taking some creative liberties. The divorce thing wont be exactly like the show. Many things will differ from the show. 2) We wanted to show a little more of Kathy's side of the divorce. 3) We are trying to keep everyone in character, but if we mess up, please let us know. 4) We welcome advice. We're new at this genre. Also keep in mind some of these scenarios may seem a little far fetched . Just try to go with it. And please review!**

Kathy Stabler drove her car downtown to pick up lunch for some of the girls on her floor at the hospital. She hated driving during the lunchtime rush, but today she had volunteered to pick up the food.

She volunteered because as the day wore on, it was getting harder to keep up the act. To keep a smile on her face, despite knowing what she planned on doing that night.

She loved Elliot. At least she loved him when they had married. But she couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't handle the late nights, the fear. Her husband hadn't even come home from the precinct last night.

She was emotionally dead from the never ending obsessing over what Elliot and Olivia had shared that day. It was her constant jealousy of Olivia that prompted Kathy to take other lovers.

And by tonight, it would be all over. No more waiting. No more suspicion. No more guilt. Tonight, Kathy Stabler was finally going to do what she knew she needed to do. She was going to tell Elliot she wanted a divorce.

Kathy was so caught up in these thoughts that she didn't notice that traffic was slowing down. It wasn't until later, when traffic ceased to flow completely that she looked around.

In the lane next to her, the cars were stopping as five police cars surrounded a large SUV. Kathy watched as the doors to the squad cars started opening. Out of the car to her left jumped two men, who Kathy immediately recognized as John Munch and Odafin Tutuola from the Special Victims Unit.

Her eyes trained on the car that was closest to her, and Kathy couldn't help but roll those eyes when Olivia Benson emerged from the passenger seat.

Kathy stared at the woman she was so jealous of, the woman who created the insecurity that caused her to cheat on her husband. And then he appeared. Kathy gazed at Elliot for the first time in 48 hours.

The four SVU detectives, as well as a collection of other officers she didn't recognize surrounded the offending vehicle.

Kathy felt crazed. She should be worrying right now, but her focus stayed fixed on the way Elliot was looking at Olivia. He watched her constantly, out of the corner of eye, obviously ready to protect her with his life if he deemed it neccesary. Disgust coarsed through Kathy as she noted that Olivia managed to look strikingly wonderful, even in her bulletproof vest.

The doors to the large SUV opened, and a fight broke out, drawing Kathy's attention to the scene, and stopping the monolouge in her head. She watched in fascinated horror, as she finally saw her husband do his job, something she had never before witnessed.

Her car window rolled down in the spring heat, she heard the noises coming from the fight, and the intensity of it dawned on her. Just as Kathy had become engrossed in watching a struggle between a thuggish looking man and Fin, she heard a distinctly feminine yell.

She watched as one of the men who had piled out of the large vehicle twisted Olivia Benson's arm, and launched her into a squad car.

The guy who threw her followed her and kicked her in the ribs several times. "Olivia!" she heard her husband yell.

Kathy's eyes trained on Elliot, who was about to cuff someone. He let go of the perp he was about to arrest, and let his handcuffs drop to the ground. His wife watched in terror, as Elliot pulled out his gun and shot the man who was attacking his partner.

Kathy had averted her eyes before Elliot pulled the trigger. She refocused them again just in time to see her husband scoop his partner up in his arms. Kathy could see that Olivia's mouth was moving. She watched as her husband smiled in obvious relief and pressed his lips to Olivia's forehead.

Kathy almost laughed out loud. Because she knew now that what she would ask Elliot for tonight was justifiable. He was in love with anohter woman. Olivia Benson. It made sense in a way. Whenever she had been around them, at an office function, or when she stopped by their house, Kathy had seen it. The way they looked at each other, like they had shared so much it was impossible not to have these feelings. It was in the way they always seemed to be moving toward each other, like they couldn't get close enough.

And now it was over. Not her marriage. That had ended a long time ago, and would end officially soon. What had ended then and there for Kathy Stabler was the agonizing feeling of not knowing. Now she knew. Whether Elliot and Olivia were sleeping together was irrelevant. He was in love with her, and maybe he always had been, and he and Kathy no longer had any reason to remain husband and wife.

The fight was slowing down. People were getting cuffed and shoved in squad cars. Her husband was kneeling on the sidewalk close by, holding Olivia protectively. His eyes were darting around frantically and, somehow, Kathy managed to understand what he wanted. She sighed and got out of her car.

"Elliot." She called. Her husbands head whipped her way. He dug in his pocket and produced keys. He nodded to a police sedan. "Drive." He commanded. "Nearest hospital. And quickly. She keep slipping in and out of conciousness."

It was the strangest thing Kathy could imagine. She was driving an unmarked police car, sitting alone in the front seat. Her husband was in the back with Olivia Benson, refusing to let go of her hand.

"Come on Liv." He said. "Stay with me." Kathy watched them in her rear veiw mirror.

Olivia's chocolate colored eyes fluttered open. "El?" she murmured.

"Hey partner." He said, smiling.

Olivia glanced around the vehicle, disorientedly. She caught Kathy Stabler's eye just before she blacked out again.

"Olivia." Elliot said, sounding worried. "Don't give up on me now."

Detective Stabler's full attention was on his partner. He never once glanced at his soon to be ex wife.

_Author's Note: The next two chapters will cover that same day, only from Olivia's perspective and then Elliot's. Each chapter will reveal a few more hours of the day, and then the chpaters will just progress normally. Review, please!_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Just Another Gamble

Author: Sara and Lizzie

Rating: M, Just to be safe

Disclaimer: We don't own Law And Order: Special Vicitims Unit. If we did, our favorite dectectives would be together. We don't own anything that we mention in the story that is owned by anyone else.

**Author's Note: Over 90 hits, and only 4 reveiws? Come on guys. If you like it, review. If you hate it, review. If you want to offer advice, or anything, review. Thanks to those who did review. We love you!**

When Olivia Benson's eyelids fluttered open that morning, she was staring at the chest of her partner. She felt one of his arms around her, keeping her close to him, and remembered how they had laid down on a cot in the precinct the a few hours ago.

Olivia thought about untangling herself and making a fresh pot of coffee, but instead, she closed her eyes again, not willing to let the moment go. Elliot mumbled something incoherent and pulled her closer. She sighed.

This type of thing had happened before. But lately, the incidents had become more and more frequent.Everything was becoming different. When their eyes locked, she felt it. When they touched, she felt it. When they were close to each other she felt it. And she knew he felt it too. All of their contact was more charged lately.

Olivia wasn't sure how she felt about that. She knew how she felt about Elliot. He was her partner and her best friend, and a lot more than that. She hadnt admitted it to anyone yet, but she knew. She loved him.

But she didn't know how she felt about the mood between them lately. Elliot was married. He and Kathy had kids. His family meant everything to him. The thought was enough to get her out her partner's arms. She quietly twisted out from under his arm, and raised herself off the cot. She looked down at Elliot, watching him sleep.

She shook her head in a fruitless attempt to clear it, and busied herself making coffee. Olivia looked around the room. It felt eerie to have it this empty. Aside from Cragen working in his office and Elliot, she was the only one there. Munch and Fin had left around 4:30, the time she had gone to sleep, to check out a lead.

The door opened, and Alex Cabot walked in, triumphantly waving a piece of paper. "I just got off the phone with Munch. The lead checked out. I called in a favor and got the warrant."

Olivia nodded. "Where are they?" She asked, referring to the six men who were forcing kidnapped teenage girls into prostitution.

"An apartment in Yorkville." Alex said, her eyes narrowing suspicuously. "Are you ok? You look flustered."

"I'm fine." Olivia responded.

"Better wake him up." Alex said, raising her eyebrows and nodding towards Elliot.

Olivia nodded, and strode to the cot, annoyed that she hadnt been able to recover before Alex arrived. "Hey, Elliot?" she said, shaking him gently.

He didn't stir. "El." She said, louder.

"God, Liv." He groaned, without opening his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Almost nine."

She could tell he was still half asleep, but it didn't stop her heart from fluttering as he slipped his hand in hers. "Come back to bed." He said rolling over.

Olivia could feel Alex's eyes on her, and she knew her cheeks were turning red. She grabbed a particularly large file off of her desk and hit him with it.

"Rise and shine, sweetheart." She said dryly. He opened his eyes, looked around and grinned at her, and she knew her last comment had come out a lot more provactive than she intended.

Olivia made tactful conversation with Alex to allow Elliot to get himself situated. She snuck a glance at him stretching, and buttoning his shirt back up and grinned. She hated herself for loving what was developing between them.

Olivia's reverie was inturrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. "Benson." She she answered.

"Olivia?" It was Fin.

"What've you got for me?"

"Tip was legit. They're hiding in an apartment on 86th off Lexington."

"Nice digs."

"Can you make it in an hour?"

"We'll be there."

She hung up her phone, and jangled the keys to the sedan she and Elliot drove. "Hey Stabler." She said, "Get moving, or I'm driving."

* * *

Exactly fifty- seven minutes later, they were parked on the street outside the apartment, sitting in the car, trying to judge whether or not anyone was home.

"Nice place." Elliot commented.

"Guess you can afford it if you're getting brokers to pay 1,500 dollars an hour for a kidnapped prostitute." Olivia said. She leaned across him to squint into the windows, and she felt him stiffen.

"Elliot…" she started. There was a knock on her window, as Munch and Fin walked by.

Olivia and Elliot climbed out of the car, Olivia clutching the search warrant, and followed. When they had cleared the apartment, they searched. For two hours, they scoured the place, collecting enough incriminating evidence.

"They weren't very good at covering their tracks." Elliot commented.

"This is like Cabot's wet dream." Said Munch. "A clean warrant and lots of evidence."

Olivia rolled her eyes, then froze. "Guys." She said, pointing out a window, onto the street.

Six men were climbing out of a black Cadillac Escalade and heading for the building. Olivia, Elliot and Fin headed for the elevators, while Munch called for backup.

The SVU team had soon realized that the elevators were not the best choice. As soon as the door cracked open, it had shut again, giving the perps a head start.

Joined by three cars of backup officers, they followed them all the way to the Southern end of Central Park, until they could manuver through traffic enough to surround and force them out of their vehicles.

Olivia locked eyes with Elliot before she got out of the car. "Liv.." He said, as she paused with her hand on the door handle. He didn't finish his sentence, but she got the point. These men were serious, and being the only woman, she was vulnerable.

She got out of the car, and attempted to cuff the nearest one, anyway. She felt Elliot's eyes on her, even though she could see he in the processing of trying to subdue and cuff another perp.

Olivia wasn't finding it wasy to get this guys in handcuffs. He was putting a fight. Suddenly, she felt her left arm twist painfully. It was after he lifted her off the ground and launched her into a squad car that she cried out.

Things happened so fast. The guy came over and started kicking her in the ribs. She heard Elliot calling her name. And then she heard the gun. And she knew who fired the shot.

Olivia tried to pick herself up, but she couldn't seem to move. She felt two arms circle around her, and lift her off the ground. Her body was trying to black out, but she fought it.

"I'm gonna have a headache later." She muttered to Elliot as he carried her. She saw him smile. The next thing she felt wasn't the pain that was coarsing through her body, it was Elliot's lips on her forehead.

Olivia's head was pounding, her ribs felt cracked and her whole body was aching, but that spot on her forehead was burning. She felt content as Elliot crouched on the sidewalk, holding her protectively.

All of a sudden, Elliot stood up. Olivia felt herself slipping out of conciousness, but she struggled to stay awake. She felt herself blacking out as Elliot opened the door to a car and slid into the backseat.

Olivia heard Elliot saying something to her, and felt his hand on her face. "El?" she asked, trying to keep alert. She looked around the car, trying to figure out what was going on. She scanned the review mirror and felt her eyes meet those of Kathy Stabler.

As realtiy dawned on Olivia Benson, she didn't bother to fight her loss of conciousness.

_Author's Note: The next two chapters will cover that same day, only from Olivia's perspective and then Elliot's. Each chapter will reveal a few more hours of the day, and then the chpaters will just progress normally. Review, please!_


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Just Another Gamble

Author: Sara and Lizzie

Rating: T

Disclaimer: We don't own Law And Order: Special Vicitims Unit. If we did, our favorite dectectives would be together. We don't own anything that we mention in the story that is owned by anyone else.

**Author's Note: Over300 hits, and only7 reveiws? Come on guys. If you like it, review. If you hate it, review. If you want to offer advice, or anything, review. Thanks to those who did review. We love you!**

It was innocent, the way Olivia leaned across his body to look in the windows of the house. But it did Elliot Stabler in. His whole body tensed, and he knew she noticed. He was trying so hard to act casual around her.

It was impossible to deny the mounting tension between them lately. And since he had pulled her to him while he was sleeping and then asked her to come back to bed with him this morning, he was trying to play it cool.

But when she leaned across the seats and was so close, Elliot couldn't help but think of where he really wanted her. And that place looked a lot more like the back seat than sitting upright on a stakeout.

She had started to call him on it, but Munch and Fin were, thank God, going in.

They strolled into the apartment building like they owned the place, and didn't even get any crap from the owner. It wasn't exactly difficult to search the place for evidence when they had files on all the girls who were making their money sitting next to their computers.

"They weren't very good at covering their tracks." Elliot commented.

"This is like Cabot's wet dream." Said Munch. "A clean warrant and lots of evidence." Elliot gave Munch a look, and smiled at Liv rolling her eyes. He watched as her expression changed.

She gestured to the street, and before Elliot knew how they screwed up, they were calling backup and chasing the Escalade holding the head honchos of a prostituion scandal down Lexington Avenue toward the Souther end of central park. When they could cut around traffic and surround the Escalade, they stopped.

Elliot saw Olivia getting out of the car. He remembered how alarmingly large those guys were. He met her eyes and felt scared for her. "Liv…" he started. He didn't know how to say what he wanted to. She lowered her eyes, looking almost disapointed and got out of the car.

Elliot exited the vehicle as well and got clocked in the jaw on his way out. Nothing pissed him off more than getting punched when he didn't see it coming. He immediately began to show the perp who hit him wwho the cop was.

He reasoned with himself that by attempting to hit him and flee, this guy was resisting arrest and neededto be beat up a little. Elliot made sure Olivia was constantly in his periphrial vision.

His stomach tightened as he watched her struggle with another guy. 'Why the hell isn't anyone helping her?' he asked himself. He saw Munch and Fin, each attempting to subdue one of the guys from the car. Their 'backup' were working with two officers to each of the remaining perps and the rest of the help were helping the kidnapped girls out of the back of the Escalade.

Elliot saw this bastard twist Olivia's arm around. He was had just about settled down his target enough to be cuffed. Elliot pulled the cuffs out of his right pocket. It was then he heard Olivia yell.

It wasn't a scream. Olivia Benson didn't scream. But it conveyed pain. Elliot's full attention was on his partner. He dropped the cuffs and the arns they were intended for when he saw her hit the squad car.

"Olivia!" he called. He saw the lowlife who she was trying to cuff start toward her. Elliot felt frantic and panicked as if he couldn't move fast enough. His gun. He grabbed it.

Since he could remove the guy from Olivia without shooting him, he wasn't sure if he had grounds to fire his weapon, but he had seen his partner's head slam into the car, and knew she was in trouble.

The guy only had to kick her once before Elliot made up his mind. There were several more kicks made to Olivia's ribs before he fired the gun, but he got the bastard to the ground.

Elliot got himself to Olivia before Munch and Fin could look to see who fired the shot. He scooped her off the ground and headed for the sidewalk, where he ccould crouch behind a car. He looked down at her face, and could tell she needed to go to the hospital.

"I'm gonna have a headache later." She whispered. Elliot managed to crack a smile. At least she was coherent. Without thinking about it, he touched his lips to her forehead.

Elliot considered his options. He could call a bus and wait for twenty minutes. He could just run to the hospital from here, it wasn't far. No, thaqt was ridiculous. He looked around, as if something in the scenery was going to make the choice for him.

Suddenly, he heard his name. He bolted upright, still holding Olivia. He saw Kathy. She must have been sitting in the stopped traffic the whole time. He saw her car parked on the side of the road. She was striding toward them.

Elliot threw her the keys to his unmarked squad car and instructed her to head for the hospital.

He jumped in the backseat with Olivia, not willing to leave her. Elliot could tell she was blacking out, then coming back around.

"Come on Liv." He muttered, gently touching her face.

Her eyes fluttered open. "El?" she asked, sounding confused. He slipped the hand that Kathy couldn't see into hers. "Hey partner." He told her. He saw her eyes flick around the car, until she completely lost conciousness.

When Kathy pulled up in front of the entrance to the ER, Elliot refused to wait for a stretcher. He simply went through the doors, and up to the desk where he used his name and badge number to get her treated immediately.

* * *

Because Olivia kept losing and regaining conciousness, they gave her a mild sedative at the hospital so she could sleep. Elliot went back to the precinct for four minutes to retrieve some files, but other than that, refused to leave the hospital.

It was almost ten when Elliot closed the final file of paperwork. That left him nothing to do but wait. How… appealing. He heard footsteps behind him, and swung around eagerly, expecting the doctor. He saw Kathy, and his face fell.

Then his expression turned to confusion. "Where are the kids?"

Kathy sighed. "At home. With my sister, Elliot. She's visiting us, which you may have noticed if you had been home in the last two days."

"Kathy, please don't start."

"I'm not going to start. I'm going to finish." She sat down in the chair next to the one previously occupied by him, and gestured for him to do the same.

The waiting room was empty, so Elliot sat. "What's going on Kathy?"

"I can't do it anymore Elliot." She said. "I can't not see you for days on end, I can't keep cheating on you out of jealousy, and I can't be married to you when you're in love with Olivia."

Elliot's jaw dropped. He was floored. Absolutley floored. Knocked over by the fact that Kathy was cheating on him, and that she wanted out of their marriage.

He was about to continue the conversation, tactfully putting off the part about Olivia, when he heard his name.

"Detective Stabler?" He jumped up and shook hands with the woman who treated Olivia.

"How is she?"

"She'll be fine. She got off with a concussion, a partially dislocated shoulder and some bruises on her ribs. I wanted her to stay the night, but she refuses."

Elliot smiled fondly. "She'll be at work tomorrow."

The doctor nodded. "She told me as much. If you'd like to see her you can." Elliot started to follow her.

"Elliot. I want a divorce." Kathy said in a low, dangerous voice. The doctor stopped walking and looked between Elliot and Kathy.

"You know, Detective Benson has to fill out some papers and sign her release forms." The doctor said. "I'll get you when she's done."

Elliot sank down into a chair. "You want a divorce?"

"Elliot." Kathy said, her eyes filling. "You come home in the middle of a case, you kiss my cheek out of duty. You talk to your kids if theyre not already sleeping. Then you get as far away from me as you can and you call Olivia. And when you hang up, you can sleep. But if you don't get her, you can't."

"She's my partner Kathy. She gets the job."

"No Elliot, it's not because she gets the job. It's because your eyes light up when one of our kids says her name. It's because you can toss Liv around, while I call her Olivia." She paused, but didn't falter. "Today Elliot, I saw the whole thing. You didn't take your eyes off of her for a second. You shot someone to help her. You picked her up in your arms like they were made to carry her. And when you kissed her forehead, I knew."

"I'm not in love with my partner."

"Oh please Elliot. Stop convincing yourself. You are and you know it."

He looked at the ground. The doctor reappered. "Detective Stabler, your partner says she can just see you tomorrow at the precinct. I'm calling her a cab now."

"There's no need for a cab. I'll drive her home."

The doctor raised her eyebrows, nodded and walked away. Elliot prepared to follow.

"But you're not in love with her." Kathy spit out.

Elliot suddenly felt tired. "OK, Kath." He whispered. "You're right."

"I knew it." Elliot turned to walk away again.

"Where are you going?" Kathy asked.

"Kathy, I won't do this. You're having affairs, we don't talk. You're right. There's not much left to this marriage. I'll pay child support. I'll sign the papers. But right now, Liv needs to go home."

Kathy nodded, looked him in the eye for a moment and then walked away. Elliot regained his composure, and then made his way to Olivia's room.

* * *

"How you feeling partner?" He asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"They wanted to keep me overnight." Olivia said with such disgust, you'd think they suggested a labotomy.

Elliot laughed, in spite of himself. "Come on, chief, I'm taking you home." He said.

Elliot sighed. They were sitting in traffic. "Why is it so impossible to get anywhere in New York?"

"Because cops like us cause traffic jams." Olivia chided.

Elliot snuck a sidelong glance at her. He was in love with her. In the back of his mind, he had always known that. It was the explanation for everything. Why they were such fantastic partners. Why they didn't get hurt a lot. Why they roughed up so many suspects.

He had a suspiscion that she felt the same way about him. But he knew Olivia, and he knew how guarded she was.

And why wasn't he more hurt by Kathy asking for a divorce? It was his marriage going down the drain, and she confessed to cheating on him. He knew why. He was relieved. Because for years their marriage, forged by unwed pregnancy, had been hindering both their lives.

He realized these thoughts had carried the car to Olivia's apartment. He turned off the engine and started to climb out.

"Elliot, one of my arms is in a sling. I can make it up the stairs."

"I'm staying with you tonight, Liv. I'm not taking any chances."

She sighed. "How noble of you, detective. But I'm fine. Go home. You know your wife? Your kids?"

Elliot shook his head. "Can't."

"Excuse me?"

"Kathy came to the hospital to talk to me tonight. She wants a divorce."

Elliot held her gaze for a long time. Then she sighed. "Come on up. We need to talk."

_Author's Note: The chapters will stop overlapping now. Thanks to all who reveiwed. I know there are more readers, than reveiwers, but we need opinions. Should we get them together right away, or make it more angsty? Let us know._


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Just Another Gamble

Author: Sara and Lizzie

Rating: T

Disclaimer: We don't own Law And Order: Special Vicitims Unit. If we did, our favorite dectectives would be together. We don't own anything that we mention in the story that is owned by anyone else.

**Author's Note: WOW! We were floored by the response to the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who reveiwed. We realized we're used to writing OC fanfiction, which is obviously different, but tell us who you feel it would work if we did not put El and Liv together right away. We'll up the tension and the angst, and put in some good stuff, but it wont be fluffy yet? Let us know. Review!**

Elliot knew that Olivia had every intention of talking. But he was almostrelieved to see as she got out of his car, the pain in her head intensified. After he had to practically beg her for permission to help her up to her apartment, she went to bed, and fell asleep almost immediately.

Elliot paced around her apartment, head spinning. He made his way out to her kitchen, discovering she had next to no food, aside from leftover take out and ice cream. He laughed to himself, momentarily distracted from his inner turmoil.

He grabbed a bottle of water from her fridge and went back to her room. She was sleeping. He sat down in a chair by a window, too preoccupied to notice the moonlight streaming in.

Kathy not only wanted a divorce, but she hadnt been faithful in the marriage. Elliot hadn't been in love with his wife for a long time, but it was hard to wrap his mind around the concept of her cheating on him. She was his wife. She was the mother of his children. And she hadn't kept her marriage vows.

Then again, neither had he. He was in love with Olivia. It was something he always knew, but never really admitted to himself. He had been in love with for a long time, long enough to feel incredibly guilty about it. And Kathy saw it. And now she wanted a divorce.

So where did that leave them? He was in love with Olivia. And soon he wouldn't be married any more. But she was his partner, and it wasn't exactly normal to date your partner. Elliot's mind was racing. It's not like he could, or even wanted to jump right from Kathy to Olivia.

And there was the problem in itself. He didn't know where Olivia stood on this. Things between them had been, different lately. Tense. And they both noticed it. But it wasn't as though Olivia would be jumping out to profess her love anytime soon. She was guarded and she didn't get close to anyone. Elliot shook his head to clear it. This wasn't going to get him anywhere. He was about to retreat to Olivia's couch when his cell phone rang.

"Stabler." He whispered, moving for the door so as not to wake his sleeping partner.

"Elliot." Said Cragen on the other side of the line, "We got a rape called in by a friend. Said she came home, noticed the door was open, came in and saw her roommate lying there, out cold. 9th avenue and West 26th. Townhouse, by Chelsea park."

"I'm on my way."

"Elliot?"

"Don't wake Olivia."

"Right, Cap." He said, hanging up his phone, wondering how Cragen managed to know everything about his detectives, including their whereabouts.

Elliot walked to Olivia's kitchen and jotted a note for her on a napkin. By the time he had finished and collected his keys, she was hovering by the front door in jeans and a long sleeve black polo shirt, waiting for him.

"You're supposed to be sleeping, Liv."

She smiled. "You know me better than that, Elliot."

He nodded and grabbed her leather coat off the couch and tossed it to her. "Could be colder."

"Where are we going, upstate?"

Elliot smiled at her. "Chelsea. Girl comes home, finds the door open, and her roommate knocked out, and presumably raped. Vic's at the hospital now, Cragen told us to get to the house."

"Two girls, in a townhouse in Chelsea?" They were making their way to the car.

"By the park." Elliot added.

Olivia nodded. "I'm guessing they're not poor students paying off debts to NYU or starving aritists. A lot of the rich kids move to the Village or Chelsea or SoHo."

"So who tries to rape a rich girl?"

"There lies the question." Olivia said, as Elliot started the car and headed for Chelsea. Olivia checked her watch and groaned.

"It's 12:17, Elliot." She said. "The chances of getting any sleep tonight are officially over."

"You didn't have to come."

Olivia looked at him for long time. "Yes, I did." They sat in silence for a few minutes. "So, are you going to tell me why you're getting divorced?"

"I don't want to talk about it Olivia."

She sighed. "Elliot."

"Liv." He said sternly. "Not now."

"Right." She said. And turned to look out the window.

Elliot sighed, and kept driving. They arrived in Chelsea, and found the house, already swarming with police and medical examiners. Elliot parked, and before they got out of the car, Olivia spoke again.

"Cragen's not going to be happy when he reads the report from this morning." She said. "One of them got away."

"It was him or you. I made a choice." Elliot said defensively.

It was silent for a long time. "Thank you." Olivia whispered.

Elliot grasped her shoulder. "I'd do it again in a second, Liv." They climbed out the car and shut their doors at the same time, almost as if they were one person. They moved into the townhouse, and were greeted by M.E. Warner.

"You're going to want to see this, detectives." She said. "Vic's name is Blair Roberts. She's 19, goes to NYU. Roommate is her best friend, Emily Cahn. Also 19, also goes to NYU. Blair's at the hospital getting the rape kit, Emily's still here. You'll want tocheck the room where she was raped."

Warner led the way, while Elliot and Olivia followed, looking at each other questioningly. On the way, they passed a girl, who looked to be about Maureen's age, looking shocked.

"Emily?" Olivia asked. The girl's head whipped around.

"That's me."

Olivia smiled. "I'm detective Benson, and this is my partner, dectective Stabler. We're from Special Victims Unit. We're going to find out who did this to Blair. Can you tell me what you found when you came home?"

Emily nodded. "I noticed the door was open. And I figuredtypical. Blair's a little flighty. So I came in, and I called her name and she didn't answer. But her purse annd keys were on the counter, so I knew she was here. I looked everywhere, but didn't find her until I checked the guest room."

"She was out cold, and her.." Emily swallowed. "Her pants were off. I figured she'd been raped."

"What can you tell us about Blair?" Elliot asked.

Emily smiled. "We've been best friends forever. We grew up next door to each other. Her family had the penthouse next to my building."

"Upper East Side?" Olivia guessed.

"5th avenue. Across from the Met. I don't want to sound elitist, but…"

"You're not hurting for money?" Olivia supplied. "Don't worry about it. These are the kinds of things we need to know."

"What about Blair's parents?" Elliot probed.

"Her mom is great. And he step- dad always treated her like his own daughter."

"Ever met her real father?" Olivia asked.

Blair shook her head. "No one has. Blair's mom was, um. She was raped too. And that's how she got pregnant with Blair."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Just Another Gamble

Author: Sara and Lizzie

Rating: T

Disclaimer: We don't own Law And Order: Special Vicitims Unit. If we did, our favorite dectectives would be together. We don't own anything that we mention in the story that is owned by anyone else.

**Author's Note: Review. Please, please review. It's so encouraging and helpful to us when you reveiw.**

"And the weirdest thing," Olivia continued, "is that she was raped in an unused guest bedroom, not her own bedroom. But it was like a scene set up around her. A stuffed animal was there, but also things I'm assuming the perp got from her room. Condoms. Eyeliner. A bra. Birth control pills. It was arranged like she might have used it all. It was bizarre."

George Huang nodded. "Almost like he's symbolizing her loss of innocence."

Elliot knew now was the time was to bring up the daddy thing. He had carefully gauged Olivia's reaction to it when Emily had told them, but she remained stoic. Typical. He was about to bring it up, when his cell phone rang. He checked the number and grimaced.

"Kathy. Better take it. Be right back." He said shooting a meaningful look at Olivia.

Olivia looked at the faces of Cragen, Munch, Fin and Huang looking back at her. This has nothing to do with you, she reminded herself. "We talked to Emily about Blair's parents. Her mom and stepdad live at 5th avenue and 82nd street, across from the Met." Olivia paused. "Real dad's not in the picture. He raped the mom and along came Blair."

Munch and Fin immediatley busied themselves looking somewhere else. Neither Cragen nor Huang tore their gaze from Olivia.

* * *

Elliot was outside on the street. It was 2:46 in the morning, but it didn't bother him. He wasn't about to have this conversation with Kathy inside. 

"Hey Kath." He said softly when he picked up. When she spoke, he could tell she had been crying.

"I'm sorry Elliot."

"So am I. Kathy, if you want this to work…" He would stay with her for the sake of his children.

"How about a 9-5 job?" she whispered, not really meaning it. "But what if you left Special Victims?"

"You mean to get away from Olivia?"

"I don't know what I mean, Elliot. All I know is this marriage isnt working. And it hasn't worked for a long time. I don't think putting on a brave face for the kids is going to fix anything."

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"You fell in love, Elliot." Kathy told him, fresh tears falling, " It's not something you had control over. I'm not sure it's something that requires an apology."

She hung up.

* * *

Elliot stood on the corner outside the precinct for a long time. And just like that, it was over. He was struck by a painful ache inside him. He knew it was for the best, but couldn't help thinking that somewhere along the lines, he and Kathy had failed each other. 

When he sauntered back into the station, Olivia was pulling her leather coat over her shoulders. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Blair's parents. Cap wants us to wake them up with the good news."

Elliot checked his watch and turned his eyes to Cragen. "It's 3:15 in the morning. Can't this wait?"

Cragen shook his head. "The vic's not with it enough to talk. You've got nothing else to do." Olivia was half way out the door when Cragen gave Elliot a look. Elliot, being a man, wasn't blessed with the intution to read looks, but being a cop, he knew what this one said. Cragen's look was conveying something along the lines of 'Keep your partner feeling productive.'

Elliotgave a quick nod to show he understood.The only time Olivia ever wallowed or made mistakes was when she felt helpless. Elliot was worried about her. This case would be difficult, and she would refuse to show any emotion.

* * *

The talk with the parents was easier than usual, considering the child in question was still alive. They were shocked and horrified, and the mother broke down in tears. Elliot watched in amazement as Olivia managed to console her and extract information at the same time. 

They prepared to leave the apartment at 4:49. "We'll know more after we talk to Blair. We'll call you as soon as the hospital says you can see her." Olivia said, smiling warmly.

They made their way back to the squad car. They got in, and buckled their seat belts at the same time. The dectectives looked at each other, and smiled.

"Quite a day." Elliot remarked.

"Let's see. We started in Yorkville, made it down to Columbus Circle after a bit of light tailing, had a minor scuffle, where I sustained some light injuries. Next stop on our tour was Chelsea. Then back to the Upper East Side."

Elliot rolled his eyes at her. Olivia lowered her own eyes. "Oh yea, we woke up together, you shot someone to save me and then your wife told you she wanted a divorce."

"Liv." He groaned. "It's almost 5 am. Couldn't we have this conversation after a little sleep?"

"What did Kathy say when she called?"

Elliot turned the key in the ignition and started to drive. He drove all the way back to the precinct while Olivia asked him questions that he refused to answer. He parked the car outside the station and started to get out. She put her hand on his arm.

"El." She said. "You used to tell me things."

"Before it got like this."

"Before it got like what, Elliot? Obviously it's like something, but since you won't talk to me, I don't know what that-."

She was going to say is. But she couldn't, because her partner's lips were suddenly pressed to hers. She forgot everything for a minute, and deepened the kiss. When they broke apart, she stared, wide eyed at him.

"Liv," he said huskily, pressing his forehead to hers, "I'm getting a divorce."

She stared at him, blankly, more lost than she had been before that moment. She had no idea what he meant by kissing her, by saying her name that way, by telling her he really was getting a divorce.

They walked into the precinct. Olivia felt herself getting angry. It was typical of Elliot. He always fell back on her. Now that his marriage was crumbling, it was really no exception.

No sooner had they shed their coats, they heard Cragen's voice. "Elliot and Olivia, my office. Now."

Putting aside what had just happened, the partners raised their eyebrows at each other, and headed in.

Cragen was sitting at his desk, hands folded over a file. "Imagine my surprise when I read the reports filed for this morning. I see that not only did Dectective Stabler let a suspect go before cuffing him, he also shot and killed another suspect."

Olivia opened her mouth to speak on Elliot's behalf. She was growing angry at their situation, but she couldn't let…

"Detective Stabler." Cragen continued, cutting her off. "You would have had plenty of time to get the suspect away from your partner without putting a bullet through his back, wouldn't you?"

Elliot's eyes met Cragen's. "I was afraid I wouldn't. I wasn't going to play guessing games with Olivia's life."

"With IAB constantly on your ass about uneccesarily roughing up suspects, with them breathing down my neck all the time, I expect you to have common sense, Elliot."

"Olivia's life was on the line. I did what I had to do. I'd do it again."

"With a suspect now running loose and another one dead?"

"You heard me Captain."

Olivia stepped forward, and put a hand on Elliot's arm. "El." She said.

Cragen looked at the two of them and shook his head. "What the hell is going on with you too?"

Elliot averted his eyes, but Olivia's rising anger helped her find her voice. She removed her hand from Elliot's arm. "I'm not sure that Detective Stabler and I are sure where we stand."

"Well I expect you to figure it out." Cragen barked at them. "Olivia, you can go." He turned his gaze to Elliot. "Kathy filed for divorce yesterday."

"I noticed."

"Work it out Elliot."

Elliot burst of the office and headed to his desk. He fixed his gaze on Olivia. "What's going on, Liv?"

She threw him an icy stare. "You're gonna have to tell me, Elliot." She said. She turned on her heel and marched up to the roof.

* * *

Alex Cabot stood in the corner of the precinct, eyebrows practically hitting the ceiling. She gave Elliot an appraising glance as she followed Olivia up to the roof. 

Olivia was standing by the edge, staring at the skyline when she heard the cclicking of a feminine shoe. She turned around and saw the ADA striding purposefully toward her.

"Couldn't help but overhearing." Alex noted.

"Guess it's part of your job desccription."

"Funny detective. You look awfully pissed off for someone who just found out the man she's in love with is getting a divorce."

Olivia fought to keep her jaw from dropping. "Alex, I'm not, I mean…"

"Right." Said Alex, nodding briskly. "There's enough sexual tension between the two of you to blow the Brooklyn Bridge, you're flustered in the morning because you wake up in the crib with him, and you glow everytime he looks your way. You must really feel platonically about him."

Olivia just stood there. Maybe it was time to accept it. She had known it since her first month in SVU. She just never really accepted it as factual.

"You can deny it to me all you want Liv." Alex said softly. "Or you could tell me why you're suddenly angry."

Olivia sighed. This is why Alex was so damn good at her job. She got you to tell the truth, even if you really wanted to hide it.

"Things have been tense between us lately. I assume you've heard about this morning?"

Alex just nodded, a somewhat bemused expression playing across her graceful features.

Olivia forged ahead. "On the way to the hospital, Kathy was driving the car. But he was holding my hand."

Alex nodded again, her expression returning to somber as she began to understand.

"He kissed me in the car."

"He kissed you? Nothing else?"

"Of course not."

"I'm not George, Olivia, but I can see you're angry. And hurt. And maybe a little scared."

"Hit the nail on the head, huh?"

"It's my job." Alex glanced down at her watch. She groaned. "And it's 5:30. I have to start crusading for the people. But Liv, if you ever want to, uh, talk…" she trialed off.

Olivia nodded, embarassed. She turned her face back to the sun rising over city, when she heard the now too familiar click of women's shoes cross the roof.

"Alex. It was just a kiss. I don't want to talk about it. I don't know what it means." Olivia said without turning around.

She heard nothing coming from behind, so she sighed heavily and turned around again. Instead of peering at the inquisitive face of Alex Cabot, she found herself looking at Kathy Stabler.

_Guys, we're beggin you to review, and tell us how we're doing thus far. We're trying to keep everyone in character and develop Kathy. Please give us your thoughts._


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Just Another Gamble

Author: Sara and Lizzie

Rating: T

Disclaimer: We don't own Law And Order: Special Vicitims Unit. If we did, our favorite dectectives would be together. We don't own anything that we mention in the story that is owned by anyone else.

**Author's Note: Ok, we're thrilled. Our goal was 10 reveiws per chapter, and we're getting that. But we're floundering here. Please, tell us how we're doing, are we in character, where should this go, etc. Please.**

_"There's no antidote for irony." -Something Corporate_

Olivia stared, wide eyed at Kathy Stabler for a few seconds. She blinked, and closed the gap between the two of them with a few short steps.

"Kathy, I'm sorry." Olivia whispered.

Kathy smiled sadly. "When something like this happens, people scramble to find someone to blame. It's ironic that you and Elliot both blame yourselves."

Olivia didn't know what to say. She looked longingly towards the edge of the roof, and for one absurd moment, Kathy was afraid she would fling herself off of it.

"Nothing ever happened, Kathy. You need to know that." Olivia said deperately. Kathy stared straight into her eyes. She decided that her soon to be ex husband's partner was telling her the truth.

"Physically, no." Kathy said. Both of the women were speaking in hushed voices, as if afraid someone would overhear them. "I almost wish you had just slept together." Kathy said.

Olivia looked at her questioningly. Kathy continued. "If you two had given into the obvious magnetism between you and just had sex, I could yell. I could call you names. I could throw things, break stuff. But I realized in the car yesterday that you can't control…" Kathy's voice broke as her eyes filled with tears.

She swallowed. "You can't control who you fall in love with. If Elliot's in love with you, I don't think I can call it his fault."

Kathy watched as Olivia squeezed her eyes shut. "No." she whispered.

Kathy blinked back tears. "Olivia." She said shakily, saying the other womans name for the first time, "He comes home from here, and he's hardened. It's like a shield noone can penetrate. And then he talks to you, or talks about you, and he softens."

Olivia shook her head vigorously. "It's the job. I get it. He doesn't want to put it on you, that's why he calls-."

Kathy cut her off. "Olivia, I always know it's you when you call. His eyes shine." Olivia opened her mouth as if to protest, but Kathy kept going. "I saw everything this morning. He never took his eyes off of you."

Olivia refused to believe it. It would be the end of her if she entertained the thought that Elliot Stabler was in love with her. She shook her head again.

"He didn't need to shoot that man Olivia." Kathy said flatly. "But I know Elliot. And I know he wasn't thinking time, or separating him from you. He saw you, and you getting hurt. And he only saw one option. He loves you." Kathy hesitated. "I asked him."

Olivia turned away, and headed for the edge of the roof. Of course she didn't jump, but Kathy watched very closely as Olivia gripped the ledge and stared at the sky.

Olivia was completely overwhelmed. It was everything she wanted, yet it would inevitably destroy her. Elliot was her weakness, her downfall. And after six years of avoiding it all, the whole of it was staring her in the face.

She couldn't hide the tears in her eyes when she turned to face Kathy. "I never meant to, for any of this.." she trailed off.

"I know. It always nagged me Olivia. Those late nights. I always kept the word affair at the back of my mind." Kathy said, tears slipping down her cheeks. "But I believe you. I know that he wouldn't. That you wouldn't…" It was Kathy's turn to be at a loss.

"Thank you." Whispered Olivia. She was in disbelief. Kathy Stabler was telling her that Elliot was in love with her. It seemed incredibly surreal.

The two women stood on the roof, looking at each other. "I don't know what to say." Olivia remarked. She looked at the ground. "I feel blameable."

"We were kids, you know, when we got married. I loved him, and he loved me, but we never really had it." Kathy also averted her eyes. "I wasn't exactly honorable at all times."

Olivia digested what she was trying to say. "That a- word?" she suggested, meaning affair.

"There's a pharmacist at the hospital I work with a lot." Kathy admitted. "The male equivalent of you, I guess. I was so paranoid, and so jealous of you. You are the only person who can relate to my husband."

Olivia felt tears roll down her own cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry, be there for him." Kathy suggested, not really believing what she was saying. "You look terrified." She noted.

Olivia nodded, unable to stop the words from pouring out. "It was so far away before. Now, its smacking me in the face, forcing me to deal with it. I'm not scared of much, but I'm scared of this. It's a gamble now. I have something to lose."

Kathy looked at her watch, suddenly uncomfortable with this oddly intimate moment. "My sister's with the kids. I should try to be back before they all wake her up." She turned and headed for the door. "Olivia?" she called out before she walked away. "I need to know. "Do you love him?"

A few more tears slid down the dectective's cheeks. She nodded. "Always have." She whispered, more to herself than Kathy.

Kathy turned around, and headed back towards Olivia. She grasped one of the detective's hands. "Six years, hiding from love. Six minutes, it's in the open. It's ironic." She said. "But Olivia, don't run from it. Something like this… he loves you."

She dropped Olivia's hand, and half walked, half ran down the stairs,and away from Olivia, who was still standing there, staring at her hand, stunned. "Thank you." She whispered to the spot where Kathy had stood.

When she could move again, Olivia got herself back to the ledge. The sun was almost all the way up now. She had a victim to get a statement from, but she stayed there. She had never felt so many emotions at once before and it scared her.

She thought back. Until a few weeks ago, she had lived in blissful denial. She could pretend, easily, that she didn't love her partner. Then they had been searching a perp's house when he came in. He was conversing on his cell phone to someone, and they wanted to hear what he was saying, so they hid in a closet. They had never been so close to each other, and when she looked in his eyes, she saw what she was feeling.

Even after that, as the obvious sexual tension mounted, she just pretended she didn't feel the way she did. But it was fruitless now. She had said it, and she had heard that he felt the same way she did. Olivia squeezed her eyes shut again, unable to believe that the conversation with Kathy had actually happened.

She was suddenly angry again. Her job proved to her that she didn't have, couldn't have control over the world. But she liked to think she could have control over her own life, over her own emotions. She remembered everything she felt when Elliot kissed her in the car. Finding out that she lacked that control made her mad.

She was exposed now. She couldn't hide from Elliot or herself for much longer. The thought occurred to her that maybe she was just being childish and ridiculous and she was nothing like her mother. And she was strong, she could handle it. But the thought of letting someone get that close to her frightened her more than anything else. It was easier before, when he was unattainable.

Olivia hated to be alone. She would rather be on Mercer Street in Manhattan at 3:40 in the morning, surrounded by all types of people, than on a farm in West Virginia at the same time, surrounded by no one. Suddenly, up here, on this roof, surrounded by nothing but her feelings and her fear of them, she felt very alone.

_Is this out of character? Please review guys. We need feedback. We're slaves to your opinions._


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Just Another Gamble

Author: Sara and Lizzie

Rating: T

Disclaimer: We don't own Law And Order: Special Victims Unit. If we did, our favorite detectives would be together. We don't own anything that we mention in the story that is owned by anyone else.

**Author's Note: Ok, we're thrilled. Our goal was 10 reviews per chapter, and we're getting that. But we're floundering here. Please, tell us how we're doing, are we in character, where should this go, etc. Oh yeah, we promise that the action will increase. **

_16th precinct, 5:45 am_

Elliot trudged back to the precinct, muttering to himself. He sipped the coffee he had gotten himself. He was clutching the cup he bought as a peace offering to Olivia in his other hand. He saw the door to the station swing open, and he nearly ran into Kathy as he stepped inside.

"Kathy?" he asked. It was obvious she had been crying.

She wiped her cheeks quickly. "Hi."

"Were you looking for me?"

Kathy smiled a slow, sad, smile. "I'm looking more for answers, Elliot." He opened his mouth, and Kathy knew what he was going to say before he even said it. "Stop apologizing. We had some good years, El. We shouldn't be sorry for them."

Elliot shook his head, feeling hollow. "It wasn't supposed to be like this Kathy."

She smiled sadly again. "We got married too young, and had too many things against us. But we had four terrific kids. And I'll be here for you." She hesitated, but then decided to tell him. "I actually came here looking for Olivia."

Elliot raised his eyebrows, but said nothing.

Kathy continued. "She loves you too."

Elliot raised his eyes skyward, as if he was trying to thank and blame God for this all at the same time.

"So go." Kathy said. "Go do your job, go get the girl. I'll call you later about the papers. Let's keep the lawyers out of it."

Elliot nodded, leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Thank you." He started the walk towards the stairs.

"Elliot?" Kathy called. "Don't let her give up on you. She'll push you away. She's scared. Prove her wrong." And without another word, Kathy Stabler, walked out of the building, and away from her marriage.

* * *

Elliot put his half-empty coffee cup on his desk and got rid of his coat. He opened his mouth to ask Munch where Olivia was, but instead of asking his question, he got cut off for the second time in five minutes. 

"The roof." Munch said simply.

Elliot nodded, and went up.

Olivia was still standing with her elbows on the ledge, watching the city. Elliot walked up to her and wordlessly handed her the coffee.

"Thanks."

He opened his mouth to apologize, but for what? Sorry I kissed you Liv? It sounded ridiculous, even in his head.

"You talked to Kathy."

"She came to me."

"I know."

There was a long silence. Olivia sipped her coffee, and Elliot pretended not to watch her out of the corner of his eye. The moment he turned to face her was the moment she put her coffee on the edge of the roof. His arms wrapped slowly around her and pulled her close to him.

He held her like that for a few minutes, and then released her. She picked up her coffee as if nothing had happened. Elliot felt frustrated and turned to go. She followed him, and before they went down the stairs, she grabbed his arm.

"Elliot?" He faced her. "When you get the divorce, we're going to have a lot to talk about."

* * *

"Elliot." Cragen barked the second they re-entered the precinct, "Blair Roberts is awake at Lenox Hill. Go talk to her." 

"Munch, Fin, go back to the townhouse. Find out if anyone in a nearby home or building heard or saw anything unusual."

The three of them looked questioningly back and forth between their captain and Olivia and Cragen turned his gaze to her. "Benson, you'll be staying here, working out what you're going to tell IAB at your nine o'clock hearing."

"Hearing?" Olivia repeated. "I didn't do anything."

"I know you didn't." Cragen said. "But your partner gave up a suspect and gunned down another one. Given Elliot's file, this hearing is a priority and they want you to testify as to how bad the situation really was."

"And I can't even be there?" Elliot asked.

"You've done enough for one day, Stabler." Cragen yelled. "Just go talk to the girl."

Elliot stalked off, followed by Munch and Fin, and Cragen beckoned Olivia into his office.

"Olivia." He started, but she flung her hand in the air to stop him.

"Do you know what it was like this morning? Chaos. And Elliot didn't risk me. I won't give him anything less."

Cragen sighed, and merely nodded, to let her know she could go.

* * *

_Lenox Hill Hospital, 100 East 77th Streert, 6:24 am._

Elliot sat next to Blair Robert's bed, and wished that Olivia was here. She was so good with victims, and she could really relate to this one.

"Hi, Blair, I'm Detective Stabler from Special Victims. My partner, who's not here right now, and I are handling your case. We'll take your formal statement at our precinct later, but do you think you could tell me what happened?"

The girl nodded resolutley. "I was out. My friends and I went to Double Seven. Em couldn't go, cause she had to have dinner with her dad. So we were dancing until pretty late."

"How late?"

"I think I left around 3. It's uptown, so I didn't get home until almost 4."

"So you got home. Did you lock the door?"

"That's what's so weird. I know I locked the door. I forget to a lot, but Momchewed meout about yesterday morning when she came over and found it unlocked." Blair raised her voice into an imitation of her mom. "We didn't buy you a home in Piedmont, North Dakota, Blair. You were the one who insisted you wanted to move to Chelsea. Now lock your doors, or it's Lexington Avenue for you."

Elliot smiled. This girl was something else. "So you locked the door."

"I'm positive." Blair continued. "I got in the shower. I threw on sweatpants and a beater. I called Emily and she said that she went out with some girls we know after she had dinner with her dad. I decided to wait up for her, so I grabbed an Amp from the fridge and watched TV. I heard a key in the door downstairs. I figured it was Emily. But it was this man."

Elliot nodded. "Blair, these details are great. Do you remember what he looked like?"

"He was about Peter's age," she said, referring to her step father. "He had really dark brown hair. He was tall, 6 feet maybe? He had gray eyes, a straight nose and a little bit of a beard."

Elliot raised his eyebrows, looking at Blair's dark brown hair and straight nose. "What did he do?"

"He grabbed me, and forced me into the guest room." She said matter of factly. "He held me down on the bed, and he told me that my mom wasn't the first or the last and neither was I. Then he took my clothes off, and that's the last thing I remember."

Elliot nodded. "Blair, we think he might have-."

She cut him off. "Raped me? Well I figured."

Elliot raised his eyebrows again. "The rape kit will let us know for sure. When we get your test results, we'll ask you to come to the precinct to give us a formal statement."

Blair smiled. "Anything I can do to help, detective."

"We're also going to ask you to talk to our forensic pyschatrist."

Blair nodded.

"We'll call you." Elliot said, bidding her goodbye.

He paused outside her hospital room to think it all over. Blair reminded him of someone. Someone else who was that strong, and who refused to cry or betray emotion. Blair reminded him of Olivia.

* * *

_IAB Hearing, 1 Police Plaza, 8:54 am._

Alex and Olivia walked to the closed door. "Thye won't let me or Cragen go in with you." Alex told her. "They're afraid we're going to feed you fake answers."

Olivia's jaw set. "You won't have to."

"You're going to lie to them." Alex said. It wasn't a question or an answer or an judgement.

Olivia shrugged. "What choice do I have? If I tell the truth, they'll get rid of him."

"If they find out you lied, they'll get rid of both of you." Alex pointed out in the same non committing tone Olivia was using.

Olivia sighed. "Choices and chances, Cabot. He'd do it for me."

Alex shook her head as the doors opened to let Olivia into the room. "Good luck Liv."

* * *

_16th Precinct, 8:58 am_

Elliot paced aound Cragen's office. "It was her father, captain, I know it was. Aside from what the guy told her, she matched her description of him. Same hair, same nose. And…"

"And?" Cragen prompted.

"She looks sort of like Olivia. Same face shape, same determination."

Cragen shook his head. "Elliot, let it go right now. Do not under any circumstances mention to Olivia that you have the slightest thought that this could be her father. I want her on this case."

Elliot nodded, understanding. Olivia's father was one of the few places where she faltered, and having to take her off the case would be the worst thing they could do, for Olivia and the case.

Cragen watched Elliot and looked at the clock. "Her hearing starts now."

"My hearing. The heat should be on me, not her."

"They very well may fire you, Elliot. Or re-assign you."

"Cap, if you would have been there…"

"I'm not blaming you. But if Olivia gets anymore caught in this, you shouldn't feel too good about yourself."

* * *

_IAB Hearing, 1 Police Plaza, 9:15 am._

"Detective Benson, will you please describe what happened after you detective Stabler exited your vehicle?"

Olivia nodded and calmly began to recite her new version of what had happened. "Detective Stabler was punched by one of the suspects immediately after leaving our squad car. He attempted to subdue the suspect, while I attempted to place cuffs on another. He was a lot larger than I was, but Dectectives Munch and Tutuola were busy trying subdue other perpatrators while back up officers helped several girls out of their vehicle." She paused and took a breath.

"The man that I was attempting to cuff pulled my shoulder around and instantly dislocated it." She lied. Her shoulder was only partially dislocated. "It was my right arm, so I was immediately handicapped. After hitting me several times in the face and temples, he picked me off my feet and threw me into a squad car." She said, inserting lies in with the truth.

"My head hit the car and I blacked out. I regained conciousness several seconds later. The suspect in question was kicking my ribs."

Olivia took a deep breath, suffering a moment's hesitation. She was under oath and would definetly lose her job if anyone found out that she was lying….

"Detective Stabler saw what happened next. The suspect pulled a knife on me, and was holding it to my jugular vein." Olivia lied. "I have every reason to think he would have used it, had Detective Stabler not taken the action that he had."

"You would deem Detective Stabler's actions neccesary?"

Olivia shook her head. "Absolutely. I believe that had my partner not used his weapon in the manner that he did, I wouldn't be here to testify today."

* * *

_16th Precinct, 11:27 am._

Olivia wandered around for awhile before she made her way back to the precinct. It was warming up, and she had a lot to think about. Regretfully, she made her way back to the station.

"Benson, where the hell have you been?" Cragen demanded the second he saw here. Without waiting for an answer he jerked his head in the direction of his office, and feeling Elliot's eyes on her, Olivia followed.

"I just got off the phone with IAB. They cleared Elliot. Apparently your back up officer's report left out the part where the perp held a knife to your throat."

Olivia looked Cragen square in the eye. "You would have done the same thing if it was your partner."

Cragen met Olivia's gaze and sighed. "Right. Anything for your partner."

He opened the door to usher her out, and beckoned for Elliot to come in. The way Olivia deliberatley avoided Elliot's eyes was not lost on their captain.

"Sit down Elliot." Cragen commanded. For once, Elliot did as he was told. "A rep from IAB just called."

Cragen was gratified to see that Elliot looked worried. He didn't want to lose any of his detectives, but he wanted Elliot to play by the rules.

"They cleared you."

Elliot stared at him. "She didn't."

"What, tell the truth, but painting you in such a heroic light they decided to clear you even though she killed someone for no relevant reason? You're right she didn't. But she did lie to Internal Affairs. She did risk her own ass to save yours."

Elliot winced. Cragen continued his rant. "I don't know what the hell is going on Elliot. But I'm having bad deja-vu. Figure it out."

Elliot nodded again, and left Cragen's office. He was met outside by Olivia. "Warner called. Rape kit's in."

And he followed her silently out the door, unable to find anything to say.

_They are the 16th precinct right? Please review...we're slaves to your opinions. The action and romance and angts will pick up a little more soon. Tell us what you want, ok?_


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Just Another Gamble

Author: Sara and Lizzie

Rating: T

Disclaimer: We don't own Law And Order: Special Victims Unit. If we did, our favorite detectives would be together. We don't own anything that we mention in the story that is owned by anyone else.

**Author's Note: Ok, we're thrilled. Our goal was 10 reviews per chapter, and we're getting that. But we're floundering here. Please tell us what you would like to see, and we'll try to deliver. Oh yeah, we promise that the action will increase. **

_The Office Of The Medical Examiner, 12:00 pm_

"The rape kit turned up traces of spermicide, but no semen, hair, or anything else that would provide DNA."

Olivia felt like she might throw up, but she was already annoyed at the way Elliot kept glancing at her, like she was so fragile, he had to protect her, so she betrayed no emotion. "So she was raped by her father?"

"Most likely, yes." Warner said.

"Any better news?" Elliot asked hastily, casting a nother sideways glance at Olivia.

Olivia caught his glance and sighed loudly. Warner raised her eyebrows, but said nothing.

"I wouldn't call it good news." She said. "But it should give you some sort of a lead. At the hospital, they did an extensive rape kit, samples of her skin, hair, that kind of thing. When I was at the crime scene, I took samples of the sheets in the bed where she was raped. Both turned up levels of diluted potassium chloride."

"So we've got spermicide and diluted potassium chloride?" Elliot asked, sounding exasperated.

But Olivia caught Warner's eye. There was something else… "How diluted?" she asked.

Warner smiled slightly. "Diluted enough to make it experimentaly safe. Safe enough to be used in schools."

_The 1-6, 12:44 pm_

"Are we sure this is her Dad?" Elliot asked. He, Olivia, Cragen, Munch, Fin and Huang were all gathered around Blair's picture, and various other shots of her Chelsea townhouse hanging on their city map.

"Who else would tell her she and mom weren't the first or last besides Daddy dearest?" Munch quipped.

Elliot shrugged. "Old boyfriend with a grudge. He learns about her past, he wants to get even…" he trailed off.

Huang shook his head. "The m.o. fits the dad. He used a condom, because he didn't want to risk pregnancy. And the scene he set up around her post rape suggests a loss of inocence. Much more likely to come from a father than a jealous ex."

"So what kind of guy are we looking for?" Cragen prompted.

"Psychologically, he'll appear sociopathical, but it's a deeper sickness than that. He more than likely feels like his daughter is at fault for not seeking him out. He's probably raped women for the purpose of fathering children, and feels hurt that none of them want to contact him."

All the eyes in the squad room turned to Olivia. She rolled her eyes, glared at them and left.

The remaining pairs of eyes slid back to Huang, all looking confused, and slightly sheepish. "I know you all think this will deeply affect her, but the worst thing you can do is treat her that way." Huang told them. He paused, and the detectives began to disperse. "Elliot, could we talk for a minute?"

Elliot nodded and followed Huang into his office.

"I'm not trying to single you out, Elliot, but you are Olivia's partner, and you are extremely protective of her. I can see that you want to protect her, and you try to. But control is everything to Olivia. If she doesn't feel strong, or in control of a situation, she starts to fall apart."

"So I should let her pretend everything is ok?"

"You should give her room."

Elliot nodded, and stood up to go. Huang sighed, sensing that Elliot wasn't really understanding him, or taking him at all seriously.

Huang followed Elliot back into the squad room where Olivia was gesturing wildly to Munch and Fin.

"Hey, doc," Munch bellowed. "Benson's got her own conspiracy theory."

Fin snorted. "If that's a conspiracy, I don't want to know what you're spitting out."

Olivia waited for them to stop bickering before she spoke. "Warner said the potassium chloride was diluted enough to make it safe for schools." Olivia said. "We've been assuming high schools, but that's awfully broad."

"We can canvass the public schools in Chelsea." Elliot piped up.

Olivia raised her eyebrows. "We could. But we can't rule out that Blair's rapist teaches at a private school, nor can we assume that he even works in Chelsea. If the man who raped her is her father, he could work in any of the boroughs. He would have just tracked her down."

Cragen nodded. "We can't exactly question every male science teacher at every school in the city."

"But if he were a professor at a college, it would be easier." Fin said.

"Exactly." Olivia added.

Elliot snorted confrontationally. "So you're saying that because it's too inconclusive to think he teaches high school, we should assume that he's a college prof."

"It makes sense, Elliot." Olivia said coldly. "Blair's age puts her mom in grad school at the time of the rape."

Munch nodded. "And even if he doesn't teach at Blair's college, he would still have plenty of access to her personl information."

Cragen interjected. "So he uses his position at colleges to target his victims, and track down the products."

Olivia nodded. "And he's been careful."

Huang nodded. "He's very sick, but I'd guess he's also quite brilliant."

Cragen nodded. "Munch, Fin. Get a list of science and chemistry teachers from major and elite colleges. We'll confine it to Manhattan for now. Start at NYU, where Blair goes."

_New York University, Greenwhich Village, 2:25 pm_

"I've never been so glad to go canvassing." Fin muttered, as he and Munch wove around NYU students who were studying, lounging, and getting baked in Washington Square Park. They were headed for the administration bulding in Washington Square.

"Elliot's taking the divorce pretty hard." Fin noted.

Munch nodded. "And the plot continues to thicken." He said in a false dramatic voice. "All thanks to a lovely lady."

"Have you been picking up on that lately?"

"The blatant sexual tension?" Munch clarified. "Even Huang has, and he's about as sexual as a door mat."

"You don't think they're going to…" Fin trailed off.

Munch shrugged. "It's frowned upon."

"You know she lied to IAB to clear him?" Fin asked.

"She's his partner."

"You saw how much time he had. He didn't need to shoot that guy."

For once, not even Munch had an answer. They walked along in silence, until a girl appraoched them timidly.

"Excuse me?" she asked. "Are you campus police?"

Fin smiled as Munch rolled his eyes. "NYPD."

"Good. That girl over there, under the tree?" she pointed to an exceptionally pretty girl with long dakr hair and jade green eyes. "That's Blair Roberts. She was just, um, raped."

Munch and Fin raised their eyebrows at each other.

The girl continued. "That guy sitting on that bench? In the blue? He followed her here."

Munch and Fin wasted no time. They strolled casually past Blair, having never met her before, she didn't recgonize them. Fin walked over, sat down on the bench next to the guy, and flashed his badge.

Immediately, the alleged stalker leapt up and broke into a run. Detective Tutuola sprinted after him.

_Author's Note: That was my attempt to appease you who wanted to see Munch and Fin get some time. We'll try to include them more. Next chapter, we promise some Elliot/Olivia action, if you review._


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Just Another Gamble

Author: Sara and Lizzie

Rating: T

Disclaimer: We don't own Law And Order: Special Victims Unit. If we did, our favorite detectives would be together. We don't own anything that we mention in the story that is owned by anyone else.

**Author's Note: It's been awhile. We're sorry, we've been busy. We hope you still want to read this. And if you so still want to read this, please review. We're slaves to your opinions. Also, check out our other SVU story, "The Ties That Bind".**

_The 1-6, 4:00 pm_

Blair Roberts stepped tentatively into the precinct. Two steps in the door, it became clear that her Coach sandals, Gucci mini skirt and popped collared Lacoste polo, and massive Chanel sunglasses didn't quite help her blend in here.

"Hi Blair." Olivia said, approaching her. Blair smiled. Olivia was totally still pretty. If Blair looked like thatwithout plastic surgery when she got older, she'd be a very happy girl.

"A girl named Jessica Coletti told us she noticed this boy following you."

"Sure, I know Jess." Blair said easily.

"We caught the guy. We wanted you to see him. Maybe you've noticed him around before? What we're going to do is take you to our interrogation room where Detective Stabler is holding him. You'll be able to see him through the glass, but he wont be able to see you."

Blair nodded. "Let's roll."

Together, she and Olivia walked to the interrogation room. Blair screwed up her face and looked through the glass. Olivia was taken aback when the victim started laughing.

"I know this boy." She said. "Is there anyway to talk?"

Olivia pressed the intercom button. Blair leaned in. "Pathetic, Adam. Pathetic."

His head snapped up. "Blair?"

Olivia opened the door, and gestured for Blair to go in.To Olivia and Elliot's surprise, the boy stood up and Blair hugged him.

"Adam Sharp." She said. "He wants to date me."

"Do not." The boy said flirtaitously.

Olivia caught Elliot's eye and smiled in spite of herself.

"So you followed me." Blair said, a coy smile on her face. "Not so stealth, considering we go to the same school."

Adam shrugged sheepishly. "I was worried."

"Also why you moved into the townhouse across the street, or was that more of an easy access move?" Blair asked with a grin and a raise of her perfectly groomed eyebrows.

"Wait." Elliot said. "Did you see when she came home the other night?"

Adam shook his head. "No. I was already gone by then. But I did see an older looking guy in a Columbia sweatshirt outside for awhile before I went out."

_Columbia University, 5:21 pm_

Fin strode into the Dean's office at Columbia like he owned the place. The receptionist raised her eyebrows. "Do you have an appointment?"

Behind Fin, Munch flashed his badge. "Sex crimes. We need to see the Dean."

She picked up the phone. "One second, detectives."

_Office Of The Dean, Columbia University, 5:25 pm_

Munch and Fin shook hands with the Dean. Fin signaled with a nod of his head to Munch that he would take this one. Fin better understand the merits of kissing ass.

"We appreciate you taking time to meet with us," Fin started. "We have a situation that may involve a Columbia profesor."

The Dean's face paled a bit. "My secretary said you were with sex crimes?"

"Special Victims." Fin concurred.

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not, but I've got to tell you. A girl who was born because her mother was raped was raped last night. By a man we presume to be her father."

"But you don't think…."

There was silence. Munch stepped in. "If we could have a list of your teaching staff, and a little more extensive information on any science profs you have. We also need to know if anyone missed any classes recently."

The Dean hesitated. Munch smiled. "The more help we get from you, the harder we'll work to make sure the media doesn't find out about any of this."

_The 1-6, 6:18 pm_

At the sound of paper hitting the metal of her desk, Olivia looked up, with raised eyebrows. Elliot towered over her.

"They got the list of teachers." she remarked

"Fast."

"Ironically." Elliot raised his eyebrows, not wanting to delve into what that meant just now. Olivia sighed. "Let's go through it."

He sat down at his desk, and cut the files into what looked like half. He heard Olivia get up, and when she sat down there was a cup of coffee on his desk, as well as hers.

"Thanks." He said, meaning it.

"We could be here awhile." She said non commitally.

* * *

And right she was. Elliot looked at the clock two hours later, and still his search had turned up nothing. "I just went through half the faculty at Columbia that has any communication with the undergrads, and none of them have a record." He said.

Olivia leaned back in her chair. "Well, it would be hard to get hired at an Ivy League School if you had a record."

"You didn't find anything either."

"No, I didn't." she said. "But Elliot, I've got a feeling. He knows her. He tracked her down through her college, and he stalked and he raped her, and I think he's her father. College is the only thing that makes sense."

"Are you sure this isn't because your mom was that age when she got raped?"

Olivia's head shot up, and her eyes met his. "Elliot." She said sternly. "This has nothing to do with me."

He opened his mouth, considering snapping back at her, but the ringing of her cell phone inturrupted him.

"Benson." She said wearily throwing her name off her tongue. She nodded. "Set up around her?" she asked.

Elliot watched her carefully, as she frowned. "Any connection?"

Her frown deepened. "You're kidding. We're on our way."

Elliot looked at her questioningly. She picked up their coats and tossed him the keys. "Warner. They found a girl in a suite at Mercer hotel. Beat up. Running clothes set up all around her. Blair Roberts was at the same party."

_Mercer Hotel, Midtown, 11: 34 pm_

Melinda Warner watched the detective approach. She felt like rolling her eyes at their palpable chemistry. They bounced off of each other, and took in the scene together, almost like they knew the other one was catching all the details they didn't.

She almost smiled to herself. How amusing that everyone could see it but the two of them.

They walked to her, both with the same inquisitive expression. She spoke. "Victim's name, Amanda Kimmel, of Brown University. Parents live at 5th and 79th. She was a planner of the party that was to be thrown here tonight. They reserve the club, a couple of suites. The way those cops over there filled me was that she went to uh, prepare a suite for her and her boyfriend."

"Where's the boyfriend now?"

"Charity dinner with his parents at The Frick." A random passing cop called out. "We called him. He was coming late to the shindig."

Elliot nodded, absorbing it. Olivia looked around the room. "What's with the running gear?"

Warner shrugged. "I'm not a detective. But I'd say the scene is set like Blair Robert's room."

"Is that why they called us?"

"I did a preliminary check before they put her on the bus. She had some bruising around the breasts, but nothing that would indicate she'd been raped. They'll do the kit at the hospital, just to make sure."

She nodded at the pair, and made her exit. Olivia spun around slowly, taking in the room. "Elliot. She lives on 5th Avenue."

"So?"

"So these clothes are beat up and old. They're not hers."

"So someone brought them here to set the scene."

Olivia flagged down the same young detective that had told them where Amanda's boyfriend was. "Bag those." She said, pointing to the clothes.

"We need to talk to Blair."

* * *

In the lobby of The Mercer hotel, sat a stylish girl, who looked obviously distressed. She was surrounded by a few other well dressed boys and girls, who looked to be around her age. It was early, but the nightlife was just kicking off. People milled around the lobby, dressed to impress.

The elevator doors opened, and a tall man with striking blue eyes, wearing a long coat stepped out, followed by a slim, attractive woman in a brown leather jacket. Not too many inhabitors of the hotel noticed them. But trapped in the small elevator, they were painfully aware of each other.

He was thinking about everything that happened to him in the last twenty four hours. The fear he felt when he thought he might lose her. She was such a constant to him. Every day, every hour, every case, she was there. He was thinking about the guilt that he felt, because he didn't feel more for the loss of his wife. But mostly, he was thinking about the way his lips had felt when they touched hers.

Her thoughts were less structured, less rational. They were flying through her head, and terrifying her. She thought about the way her stomach jumped when she heard him say it. They were getting a divorce. She thought about how awful she felt for being happy about it. She thought about the way he had pressed his forehead to hers. She thought about all the unanswered questions, and the power she felt she had surrendered. But mostly, she thought about sliding her hands over his stomach, and kissing him again.

Blair Roberts, dressed impeccably in Chloe jeans and a vintage looking Dior camisole, surrounded by what looked to be her close knit group, saw them immediately. She stood and went towards them.

Detectives Benson and Stabler ushered her into an empty room.

"Is Amanda ok?" she asked frantically.

"She's at the hospital now." Elliot said.

Blair's eyes filled, but she defied the tears, refusing to shed them. Olivia reached out and touched her arm affectionately.

"How do you know Amanda?"

Blair smiled. "We went to high school together. She's up at Brown now, but she's home like, every weekend. Her boyfriend still lives in the city."

"Blair," Olivia said gently. "There were a bunch of old sneakers, and running clothes around the room where Amanda was attacked."

Blair dropped her head into her hands. "How does he know this?" she burst out angrily. "We run together!"


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Just Another Gamble

Author: Sara and Lizzie

Rating: T

Disclaimer: We don't own Law And Order: Special Victims Unit. If we did, our favorite detectives would be together. We don't own anything that we mention in the story that is owned by anyone else.

**Author's Note: Ok, we're thrilled. Our goal was 10 reviews per chapter, and we're getting that. But we're floundering here. Please, tell us how we're doing, are we in character, where should this go, etc. Oh yeah, we promise that the action will increase. **

_The 1-6, 1:15 am_

Olivia opened the envelope Cragen handed her. It was a map of Central Park, with a certain area highlighted. Wordlessly, she handed it to Elliot.

"I really hope this isn't what I'm thinking it is." He remarked.

She shrugged. "Has to be. CSU found it at the house."

Elliot sighed and rubbed his eyes. Olivia placed her hand on his shoulder. "Hey tough guy." She said gently, "It's been a rough couple of days. Head to the crib, I got this."

He looked down at her. "You sure?"

She nodded. "Go sleep." She took her hand off of his arm and ushered him towards the crib.

He smiled at her and obliged. She felt a little heat creep to her cheeks, and hurriedly turned and left, to disturb Blair Robert's evening for the second time that night.

_Lenox Hill Hospital, 100 East 77th Street  
2:36 am_

Olivia walked slowly up to Blair and put a cautious hand on her shoulder. Blair whirled around agressively, but her shoulders sagged at the sight of Olivia.

"It's you." She said with obvious relief.

"Only me." Olivia concurred. She jerked her head. "We need to talk." The young girl follwed the detective into an empty hospital room. Olivia shut the door. Blair sat down in the only chair and Olivia leaned against the bed.

She wordlessly handed Blair the map. "You enter the park at 86th, by the museum." Olivia began. "You run downtown, to the East Green and get off at 67th for lattes that you Emily drink in Sheep Meadow."

Blair looked at the map, where her route was highlighted and notes marked the route.

"You take a cab back home afterwards." Olivia said softly.

"Someone's been following me."

"The man who raped you has been following you."

"Also known as my father." Blair said bitterly.

"You don't know that." Olivia countered.

Blair shrugged nonchalantly. "Who else could it be?"

"You're taking it well."

"I don't really care." Blair said, rolling her eyes. "The only thing I share with that lunatic is DNA."

Olivia sighed. Blair was acting the way she would if Elliot were telling her similar information. Olivia looked at Blair carefully, for a long time.

"Blair, you and I have a lot in common."

"Really?" Blair asked skeptically.

Olivia nodded. "I hate when people baby me or pity me. So do you. I hate not being in control. So do you. I hate having my balance threatened. So do you. My father raped my mother. So did yours. I struggle with that every day. So do you."

Blair looked at Detective Benson for a while, silently appraising her. It did make sense. Why else would one decide to investigate sex crimes? She looked at Olivia. Before, Blair had seen someone who looked pretty, but stern. Now she thought she saw a little bit of a softness.

"So we could potentially be sisters." Blair whispered, testing her.

"We could. We could potentially be sisters with half the females in this city."

"Why are you telling me all of this stuff about you?"

"Because I want to form a relationship with you. Because I want you to know how potentially dangerous this situation is. I know it's a lot easier to be flip about the whole thing. But underneath the exterior, know that this could be life threatening."

It was silent for a long time. "How's Emily?" Olivia asked.

"She'll be fine. She wasn't raped."

"She could have been. None of this is your fault, Blair, but you're not safe now. And neither are your friends."

It was silent again. This time, Blair took the oppurtunity. "Where's your partner?" she asked casually.

"Sleeping."

"And you're not with him for that too?"

Olivia raised her eyebrows, wondering if she should get angry, or give in to her curiosity.

"Why would you say that?" Damn it.

"He never stops looking at you." Blair replied with a smile.

_The 1-6, 7:34 am_

Olivia heard the door to the crib open, and her eyes fluttered up.

Fin stood in the doorway, eyeing her. Olivia groaned inwardly. She had been asleep for less than three hours. She sat up.

"Munch is busy. Cap told me to get one of you to head back uptown to Columbia. We need more on Blair, and her friends. After that, we need to visit Mom and Dad."

Olivia looked over at Elliot, who had been sleeping longer, but also had gotten asked for a divorce in the last forty eight hours. She rolled her eyes at herself. He looked good asleep.

"I'll go."

_Columbia University  
Morningside Heights  
8:29 am_

Fin slammed his fist down on the Dean's desk. He and Olivia were meeting with the Dean Of Columbia and the University's head of Security. The security got their message. The Dean didn't.

"You need to let us do whatever we deem neccesary." Fin said sternly.

The Dean just sat there in silence. Olivia stood up. "Fine." She said. "Put your students and faculty in danger. But don't call us when one of them is killed." She moved toward the door, and stopped with her hand halfway towards the knob.

She smiled. "Oh." She added, as if were an afterthought, "And since you won't help us, maybe the public will. So don't call us when this is in all the papers tomorrow morning."

Fin bit back his grin, and got up to leave as well. "Have a good day."

"Officers." They heard. "We'll work something out."

"He's not taking this seriously." Olivia told Fin as they headed back to the squad car, laden with files and disks.

"He's got to save face with alumni and parents paying tuition. As long as we hold the press over his head, we'll get our way."

They walked the next few minutes in comfortable silence. Finally, with the car in sight, Fin spoke. "Heard about Elliot and Kathy." He said causually.

"I can't believe it." Olivia told him in a light, airy tone.

Fin looked at her, not buying the act. "Where does it leave the two of you?" he asked bluntly.

Olivia stopped walking and looked at him for a long time. She shrugged. "I wish I knew."

_Gramercy, Manhattan  
9:20 am_

He sat in his apartment and studied the photos. Blair hadn't responded to his threats or pleas, even after his attack on Emily.

He was disappointed that she wasn't already picking up on his symbolism. Maybe she wasn't as bright as he had hoped.

Blair had been talking to detectives, too. They were no where close to closing in on him, he was sure, but he couldn't take any chances. He would have to start following them too.

And how to attempt to reach his darling daughter this time. He rifled through the pile and selected a third photo, and tacked it up on the wall next to Emily's.

He started to make plans.

_Midtown Manhattan  
10:54 am_

Captain had ordered Olivia to go home and get at least three hours of sleep. She didn't argue. There was nothing else they could do right now. Munch was hard at work going through security tapes of the club Blair had been at the night she was attacked and the hotel's footage.

Fin was in court and Elliot was nowhere to be found. Olivia was fitting her key in the key hole when a piece of paper taped to her door caught her eye.

Liv-  
Call me when you wake up.

She recognized the handwriting.


End file.
